bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS13: Trio zła naprzeciw siebie
PART1 Kayden: Wszystko wydaje się podążać według mojego planu, wszystkie lementy układanki zajmują powoli swoje miejsca na mojej szachownicy w odpowiednich polach, ale aby mieć stuprocentową pewność o tym, że plan się powiedzie Rex musi być anonimowy także w stu procentach, a więc reszta bakugalaxy może spodziewać się moich odwiedzin Ja: Ej, ale wiesz, że ja wszystko słyszę? Kayden: Mówi się trudno, po za tym, jako współpracownik masz prawo znać plan Ja: Ehh...... jak tam chcesz Tymczasem walka pomiędzy Mag Melem, a Ami, Mei i Pitem nie została skończona Mag Mel: Razenoid teraz, SMA! Hybryda zniszczenia Razenoid 573 000 punktów mocy ETZL 29 000 punktów mocy Pit: SMA! Złoty pancerz Mag Mel: Jesteście żałośni, SMA! Ryk gundalii Razenoid 600 000 punktów mocy ETZL 400 Ami: Koniec tego, SSMA! Styl Moy, spływ diamentów Mei: SMA! Fuuton, podmuch burzy Pit: SMA! Złote oko darkusa Razenoid: Nie mogę nic zrobić Mag Mel: Nie możesz przegrać słyszysz? Nie z tymi robakami Mei: Jak nas nazwałeś? Mag Mel: Robakami, wy pluskwy Ami: Ej, nie przeginaj Razenoid: BUAHAHAHAHAHA, wasze ataki mnie łaskoczą Tara: Co jest? Razenoid: Styl Moy, spływ diamentów, Fuuton, podmuch burzy, Złote oko darkusa, aktywacja Elfin: Jakim cudem? Mag Mel: Nie macie z nami szans, takim cudem Pit: SMA! Zamieć świętości Razenoid: CO? Mei: Dalej, SMA! Mechtalia, uderzenie błyskawicy Razenoid: NIEEEEE!!! Mag Mel: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, znowu zostaliśmy pokonani Razenoid, jesteś beznadziejny Razenoid: Że niby co? Mag Mel zaczął nagle niszczyć kulkową formę Razenoida. Ami: Hej, co ty robisz? Pit: Nie zwalaj winy za porażkę, na bakugana Mag Mel: To już nieodwołalna decyzja Po chwili Mag Mel zniszczył Razenoida i wchłonął jego esencję. Meg Mel: Do zobaczenia Ami: A co z Alex i Dansą? Mei: Chodźmy sprawdzić Gdy trójka dobiegła zobaczyli Alex i Adiego leżących nieprzytomnych na ziemi. Ami: Co się wam stało? Alex: O moja głowa..... Adi: Co się dzieje? Pit: No my się o to pytamy, gdzie Kayden, i Rex? Adi: Kto? Mei: O co wam chodzi? Poszliście walczyć z Kaydenem, żeby odbić Rexa Alex: Z kim? Nie znam ani tego ani tego Ami: Ej, to nie pora na żarty Alex: Ale ja nie żartuję? Ostatnie co pamiętam to, że poszłam spać w środę Pit: Ta a dziś jest wtorek akurat Adi: Kto to ten Rex? Kayden: Właśnie kto to? Pit: Kayden... Ami: CO TY IM ZROIBŁEŚ POTWORZE? Kayden: Kayden? potworze? Ależ proszę was bez wyzwisk, zobaczyłem, że jakimś dzieciakom coś się stało, więc przyszedłem Mei: Mów prawdę, Kayden - po chwili Mei uderzyła w niego mocnym wiatrem i wgięło go w pobliską ścianę Kayden: Nie wiem o co wam chodzi Mei na te słowa podeszła i wgnitła go bardziej tak, że nie mógł się ruszyć Kayden: Zostaw mnie sadystko Mei: Mów coś im zrobił, albo zaraz wyrwę ci krtań i zrobię z niej śniadanie dla psa Kayden: Proszę was, przemocą nic nie zdziałacie - Mei teraz wyjęła go i zaczęła go dusić Mei: MÓW NATYCHMIAST!!!!! Nagle "kryształ" na ubraniu Kaydena zaświecił się, a po chwili odrzuciło Mei Kayden: Przyszedłem z chęcią pomocy, a wy od razu..... Pit: Zamknij się Kayden: Hehehehe Ami: Co cię śmieszy? Kayden: Śmiesznie gada się z dziećmi Mei: Zdenerwowałeś mnie ostatni raz, mów co żeś im zrobił, albo zaraz ukręcę ci ten głupi łep, oderwę go i pogram nim z kręglę, czy coś takiego Kayden: Tak tak tak, w takim razie do zobaczenia Mei: CO? Ami: Ej, wracaj tu Kayden: Naresziceeee Ami: eeeee co nareszcie? Kayden: Nie do ciebie, Kejrax atakuj Kejrax: Dzień dobry Bakugan wylazł nagle zza sporego budynku, za którym pewnie się ukrywał i zaczął atakować Ami z zamiarem zabicia jej (:O). Ale nagle Mei stanęła przy Ami i urzyła wszystkich mocy wiartu i zatrzymała pięść Kejraxa, Ami odeszła, a gdy Mei już zaczynała wygrywać, Kejrax zaśmiał się i jego pięść trafiła w ziemie, Mei na szczęście zdążyła odskoczyć. Kayden: Kejrax, co ty robisz? Nie zabijaj ich Pit: BB! BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Mei: Bakuga..... Pit: Nie, uciekajcie, znajdźcie na niego sposób, a ja go zatrzymam Ami: Ale on wszystkich pokonuje Pit: Idźcie już, nic mi nie będzie Mei: No dobra, chodź Ami Pit: Oko w oko Kayden Kayden: Proszę bardzo Gdy dziewczyny wracały do kwatery widział Durendara walczącego z Farixisem i Giruxem Mei: Co tu się dzieje? Zenoheld: Assault system Clay: Assault system Hydron: Myślicie, że to robi na mnie wrażenie? SMA! Ostrze Katsamadnu - po chwili - 3-SSMA! Atak słońca, plus Gekin, pisakowy niszczyciel, plus blask zniszczenia FG 700 000 punktów mocy Durendar 8 400 000 punktów mocy Zenoheld: Błys wściekłego oryhalku Mei: BB! BS! Dark moon Tara SMA! Poziom zero Zenoheld: Następnym razem, Clay zwijamy się Ami: Hydron, gdzie ty byłeś? Hydron: Nieważne, gdzie wy byliście? I gdzie reszta? Mei: Kayden ich ma Hydron: Nie dobrze, nie dobrze, nie dobrze Po chwili przyszedł Pit z Dancerem i Alex Pit: Jesteśmy Mei: Wygrałeś z Kaydenem? Pit: Kim? Ami: No weś, nie żatruj sobie Pit: Ale o co chodzi? Hydron: Czyszczenie pamięci? Cienko z nami Tymczasem w bazie Kaydena Kayden: Posuwam się naprzód, już nie wiele mi potrzeba do..... KONIEC PART 1 PART2 Kayden: Posuwam się naprzód, już nie wiele mi potrzeba do zdobycia pierwszego komponentu oculus mundi, nie wiele. Nieograniczona moc jest już niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ja: Nadal cię to nie znudziło? Kayden: A myślisz, że jak inaczej pokonamy Night Apocalipsusa? Ja: Tak jak ostatnio? Kayden: Ta, ale ostatnio miałeś porządną drużynę, a teraz nawet ja ich przewyższam mocą Ja: Jeszcze wspierał nas stary Nitherus - powiedziałem, jakbym właśnie szedł na egzekucję Kayden: No właśnie, a ty jako nowy Nitherus nie potrafisz pokonać Apocalipsusa Ja: Nie przypominaj mi, jakbym mógł to dawno bym już się zabił, by on mógł wrócić i znowu chronić świat Kayden: Spokojnieeee, damy radę, wystarczy że zrobię oculus mundi i wszystkie nasze problemy znikną Ja: Ta, ale wiesz w ogóle jak tego użyć? Kayden: Z tego co czytałem ze starożytnych zwojów pierwszych feniksów to działa ono tak samo jak oko feniksa Ja: Ta, które miałeś, aż dzień Kayden: A mamy inne wyjście? Nikt go nie pokona, a on z dnia na dzień jest coraz bardziej rzeczywisty Ja: Ta, ale jeśli nie zapanujesz nad tą mocą? Kayden: I tutaj pojawiasz się ty z okiem feniksa Ja: Połową oka feniksa, a druga połowa przepadła Kayden: Widzisz nie do końca Kejrax: Ja ją mam Ja: CO? Kejrax: Przez ten cały czas posiadałem tą połowę oka feniksa, którą ty posiadać powinieneś - Kejrax zaczął mówić niezwykle grubym głosem i wyszedł z formy kulkowej, jednak urusł do wielkości człowieka, a prawe oko mu świeciło na czerwono - Tak jak Kayden jest ludzkim odwzorowaniem Sygga, tak i ja jestem twoim odwzorowaniem jako bakugan, Nighterusie Ja: Cały czas? Od kąd tylko zdobyłem swoją połowę? Kejrax: Zaskoczony, energia oka potęgowała siłę jaką otrzymywałem podczas każdej ewolucji, a wiesz przecież, że ewoluowałem o wiele częsciej niż jakikolwiek bakugan, dzięki zakazanym kartom, ponadto dzięki tym kartom moje ewolucje były o wiele lepsze, a wyobraź sobie do jakiej potęgi doszedłem gdy wzmacniałem je okiem feniksa Ja: A więc? Kejrax: O tak, jako bakugan osiągnąłem całą możliwą moc Ja: No niestety niezupełnie Kejrax: Co? Kayden: Kejrax, przestań domyślił się Kejrax: No dobra, muszę mieć conajmniej milion punktów mocy, aby móc w pełni korzystać z oka Ja: A więc to nie problem, jeśli połączymy się to wyjdzie z nas jeden potężny feniks i oculus mundi nie będzie potrzebne Kayden: A jeśli nie uda się wam? Executia nadal jest silniejszy od Kejraxa, gdyby mieli walczyć od początku walki Kejrax na pewno nie dałby sobie rady z tym brutalem Ja: No tak, zapomniałem że Kejrax w porównaniu z Executią jest jak karaluch Kejrax: No właśnie, dlatego potrzebujemy oculus mundi Kayden: Ohoooo, mamy towarzystwo Ja: Kto? Kayden: Mag Mel Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i rzeczywiście stał tam Mag Mel Mag Mel: Odkąd mnie przywołałeś to nie wygrałem ani razu, wiem że to twoja sprawka, masz zdjąć ze mnie tą klątwę Kayden: O jak miło, w końcu zauważyłeś Ja(szeptem): Dawałeś mu jakąś klątwę? Kayden(szeptem): Nie Mag Mel: Co już planujecie jak mnie upokożyć, mimo klątwy moge was zabić, nie pokonać, ale zabić mogę BUAHAHAHAHAHA Ja: Jeśli chcee... - Kayden powstrzymał mnie Kayden: Nie pamiętasz? Ja zawalczę Ja: Znowu mam się powstrzymywać od bitw.... żal Kayden: Musisz kilka dni odczekać Ja: Tylko porządnie go łupnij Kayden: Masz to jak w banku Mag Mel: HAHAHAHAHA nie rozśmieszaj mnie, takie robaki zjadam na śniadanie Kayden: To ty jesz mimo braku ust? Mag Mel: Zamknij się i walcz, KO, BB! BS! Exomir Kayden: BB! BS! Kejrax, pokaż mu co to znaczy ból Exomir 1 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 1 000 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Słaby wybór, ale nie bedziemy się bawić w oko feniksa, SMA! Furia pyrusa Exomir 995 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 1 005 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, SMA! Wymiar gundalu Exomir 1 045 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 1 005 000 punktów mocy Kayden: 2-SMA! Osłona Aquosa plus grawitacja subterry Exomir 975 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 1 005 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Jak to możliwe, że taki słabeusz tyle wygrywał? SSMA! Gundal, wielki pogromca Exomir 1 025 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 955 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, z takim brakiem szacunku odnosisz się do przeciwników, którzy mogą cię zmiażdżyć, SSMA! Kejrax, Ignis vulnera Exomir 512 500 punktów mocy Kejrax 955 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Zywkłe szczęście Kayden: Tak sobie wmawiaj Mag Mel: SSMA! Cios ostateczny Exomir 1 512 500 punktów mocy Kejrax 955 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Kejrax, potestatem obscuri Mag Mel: Co? Gdzie kula Exomira? Kayden: Najpierw zablokuje twoją super moc, potem przywrócę Kejraxowi milion punktów, a następnie twój poziom będzie wynosił pół miliona a Kejraxa dwa miliony Exomir 500 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 2 000 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Nie ze mną takie numery, SMA! Ostateczna tarcza, ta super moc odbija SM przeciwnika z poczwórną siłą, tą moc Exomir ma od Razenoida Kayden: SMA! Kejrax, Indissolubiles Aqua, ta super moc odbije twój poczwórnie odbity atak z popiątną siłą Mag Mel: CO? Dużo punktów przewinęło się, a Exomir został dosłownie zniszczony od bardzo potężnego ataku Mag Mel: Mam tego dosyć, SMA! Gundal niezywciężony niszczyciel Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 2 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax: Mała chwilka Oko Kejraxa zaświeciło się, a po chwili dostał 200 000 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Co znowu? Kayden: Widzisz, Kejrax dodaje sobie dwa razy więcej punktów niż przeciwnik który wchodzi po nim, SMA! Kejrax, niszczyciel świata Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 606 000 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Poddaj się, możemy cię zniszczyć w kązdej chwili Mag Mel: Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie, SMA! Wymiar gundalu Gundal 606 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 100 000 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Kejrax jest nadal, aż nadto do zniszczenia Gundala jednym palcem Mag Mel: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, widzisz mam pewną kartę otwrcia od jakiegoś przechodnia, KOA! Blokada feniksa Ja: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA - po chwili padłem bezsilnie na ziemię i nie panowałem nad swoim ciałem oraz czułem niewyobrażalny ból, widziałem jak Kejrax robił to samo Kejrax: Mały ból, nic wielkiego Ja: HA! Widzę, że też umiesz ignorować ból Kejrax: Ty też? Nieźle, więc trzymaj się, nie wstaniesz, bo nie masz puntków mocy, ale ja go rozwalę, a ty przekaż mi jak najwięcej many oka, tylko na tę walkę Mag Mel: Nie rozumiem czemu ten gówniarz też padł na ziemię, ale nieważne SMA! Błysk otchłani Gundal 1 212 000 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 100 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax: REEEX!!! Ja: OKO FENIKSA AKTYWCJA, SIŁY WITALNEJ PRZEKAZANIE, WIĘKSZEJ HYBRYDY ODTWARZANIE, POTĘŻNEJ BESTII TWORZENIE, ETYKI ZACHWIANIE, NISZCZYCIELSKIEJ SIŁY NIE DLA CZŁOWIEKA OTWIERANIE, AKTYWACJAAA Kejrax: TAAAAAAK!!!! Gundal 1 212 000 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 999 999 999G Mag Mel: Co się dzieje? Gundal 1 212 000 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 9999999999999999G Kayden: Kejrax ma nieograniczony potenciał, który tylko Rex może odblokować, gdy jest odblokowany, to nie ma siły, która powstrzyma Kejraxa Gundal 1 212 000 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 9999999999999999999999999G Zenoheld: SMA! Ogień zniszczenia Gundal 20 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 20 000 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Girux 100 000 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Bezbłędny strzał Gundal 20 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 0 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Girux 100 000 punktów mocy Kejrax: NIEEEE!!!!! W jednej chwili Kejrax oddał mi manę mojego oka, a także swojego, dzięki czemu znowu mogłem się ruszać i gdy Kayden łapał Kejraxa wracającego do fromy kulistej, ja wyrzucałem Sygga Sygg: Nareszcie Ja: BB! BS! Gundal 20 000 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Girux 100 000 punktów mocy Sygg 11 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: SSMA! Czarna dziura Gundal 140 000 punktów mocy Farixis 50 000 punktów mocy Girux 50 000 punktów mocy Sygg 5 500 punktów mocy W jednej chwili Girux został potężnym ciosem pokonany, mimo że jest w assault system, a siła uderzenia położyła na ziemię Farixisa w assault systemie i Sygga. Gundal 140 000 punktów mocy Farixis 50 000 punktów mocy Sygg 5 500 punktów mocy Mag Mel: No proszę, została sama czołówka tria złaa BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ale już nie długo, już po was Zenoheld: Pokaż na co cię stać, SMA! Strzał cienia Gundal 90 000 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Sygg 5 500 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Aż żal mi na ciebie patrzeć, SMA! Tarcza gundalu Zenoheld: Czekaj tylko to nie wszystko KONIEC PART 2 PART 3 Zenoheld: Czekaj tylko to nie wszystko, SMA! Parzący ogień Gundal 90 000 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Sygg 5 500 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Co to jest? Zenoheld: Nie dość, że jest to silna moc, to jeszcze blokuje twojego bakugana Ja: Dosyć, 2-SMA! Światło zemsty plus cios cyklonu Gundal 140 000 punktów mocy Farixis 100 000 punktów mocy Sygg 25 500 punktów mocy Mag Meg: Zygi, może najpierw pozbądźmy się tego pryszcza, a potem przejdziemy, do poważnej walki Zenoheld: Dobry pomysł, SMA! Ogień twórcy Mag Mel: SMA! Błysk otchłani Ja: 2-SMA! Tarcza światła, plus Rangarok, dwie bestie Gundal 110 000 punktów mocy Farixis 70 000 punktów mocy SS 51 000 punktów mocy Zenoheld: Co to za jakieś tandetne sztuczki? Ja: 2-SMA! Źródło Sygga, plus Rangarok, zemsta światła Gundal 90 000 punktów mocy Farixis 50 000 punktów mocy SS 182 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Co? Ja: Tekłondo, SSMA! Rangarok, lustrzane odbicia Zenoheld: Co jest? Czemu ich jest 356542654? Sygg: Szykujcie się na bęcki Mag Mel: SSMA! Głęboki cios. Co? Czemu nic się nie dzieje? Ja: Ciekawostka, super moce zadziałają dopiero jak trafisz prawdziwego Sygga, SMA! Zmrażający dotyk Gundal: M-moje ciało, nie mogę się ruszyć Mag Mel: To nie możliwe, ktoś taki nie może nas pokonać Zenoheld: SMA! Niszczyciel meteoru Ja: SMA! Rangarok, cios komety, teraz Sygg Farixis: Cios w tylny obwód, odcięcię od systemu, wyłączenie Farixisa Gundal: O nie, nikt mnie nieeeeeeee - nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Sygg go pokonał Ja: Świetna robota Sygg Sygg: I to jest robota godna Nighterusa Ja: Nie przypominaj mi, nigdy nie chciałem ni być Kayden: Ale jesteś i musisz zaakceptować fakt, że masz w rękach moc zniszczenia świata, lub uratowania go Ja: A dajcie wy mi wszyscy spokój - poszedłem przed siebie, chyba pierwszy raz bez Sygga, nie wiem czemu to mnie tak uderzyło, ale bolało, postanowiłem być sam Kayden: Sygg czekaj, nie idzie, czasem trzeba pobyć chwilę sam, w tym czasie ja wrócę do czyszczenia pamięci Po chwili Kayden był w kwaterze bakugalaxy. Kayden: Nie chce mi się walczyć, dajcie sobie skasować kawałek pamięci po dobroci Ami: NIE Mei: Chyba chcesz, żeby ci znowu przyłożyć Kayden: Nie będę dwa razy prosił, BB! BS! Sygg Mei: Co? Kayden: Walczycie w końcu? BB! BS! Kejrax KS 22 000 punktów mocy Kayden: No dalej, daję wam fory Ami: Nie chcemy mieć wyczyszczonej pamięci? Kejrax: A co lepiej, nie pamiętać czegoś, czy może być trupem? Ami: C-Co? Elfin: Odwal się od niej brzydalu Kejrax: No proszę, najbeznadziejniejszy bakugan wszechczasów, jest dodatkowo strasznie pyskaty Elfin: Coś ty powiedział? Kayden: Widzę, że boli, ale to tylko prawda Elifn: Ja ci dam Ami: Lepiej to odwołaj Mei: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Przychodzisz do nas, chcesz nam wyczyścić pamięć i nas oczerniasz Kejrax: Robię co uważam za słuszne Mei: Bycie złym nie jest słuszne? Nagle przygiegła reszta bakugalaxy Alex: O fuuuj, co to za paskuda? Pit: Od razu widać po ich brzydocie, że są źli, walczymy Ami: Czekajcie, on jest za mocny Kayden: Nie mam czasu na wasze zabawy w kotka i myszkę, KOS! Przymusowa bitwa Mei: Tara? Co ty robisz? Ami: Elfin wracaj Kayden: To bez znaczenia, wszyscy muszą walczyć, SMA! SORKI, ALE NIE MAM WENY, WIĘC KONIEC PART 3 PART 4 Kayden: To bez znaczenia, wszyscy muszą walczyć, SMA! Cios cylkonu KS 42 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 58 700 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Styl Tanaki, zdmuchnięcie Kayden: SMA! Światło zemsty, a teraz SMA! Furia pyrusa KS 72 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 28 700 punktów mocy Ami: SMA! Styl Moy, Diamentowe maniaowanie KS 56 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 30 700 punktów mocy Dans: SMA! Poczwórny rdzeń Kejrax: Nie tak szybko - od razu Kejrax rzucił się w stronę Leonidasa, unieruchomił go i następnie rzucił nim o ziemię z wielką siłą - No proszę was, trochę trudności przydałoby mi się Mei: Chcesz trudności? Proszę bardzo, DCA! Pieczęć wiartu KS 56 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 930 700 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Atak błysku KS 56 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 2 792 100 punktów mocy Kejrax: Słabo - po chwili Kejrax zniknął, a zaraz pojawił się na Tarze - Gniew Darkusa, plus Kejrax, niszczyciel świata KS 228 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 58 700 punktów mocy Kejrax z wielką siłą uderzył Tarę, która spadła na ziemię, a sam bardzo lekko stanął na ziemi Kejrax: No dalej, jak na razie to największą trundością jest dla mnie was nie zabić jednym ciosem Pit: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? SMA! Złoty promień Ami: SMA! Styl Moy, Diaxowy topór Alex: SMA! Kryształ nieskończoności Werna: Sygg, teraz walcz z nami Kejrax: Osłona aquosa - cała moc lecąca w Kejraxa oraz moc Werny zostały zneutralizowane - Proszę was, to dziecinnie łatwe, Podniebny ventus - Kejraxowi wyrosły skrzydła, wzleciał w powietrze i wywołał strumień powietrza, przez który wszystkie bakugany bakugalaxy przeleciały przez spory teren KS 268 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 58 700 punktów mocy Mei: Wiatr to moja dziedzina, spadaj SMA! lśniący koszmar KS 58 700 punktów mocy WELTZL 268 000 punktów mocy Kejrax: Widzę, że wystawiliście kły, nareszcie, pokażcie co potraficie Dans: SMA! Czysty strzał Ami: SSMA! Styl Moy, spływ diamentów Mei: SMA! Poziom zero Pit: 2-SMA! Ognisty meteor i szabla świętości Alex: SMA! Nieskończony kryształ, moc domen KS 0 punktów mocy WELTZL 377 200 punktów mocy Wielka siła uderzyła Kejraxa i Sygga, który od razu zmienił się w formę kulkową, ale Kejrax stał jakby nigdy nic Kejrax: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Dans: Ej cziterze, to nie fer Kayden: Co jest nie fer? Moc, którą zdobywaliśmy, zanim wasi dziadkowie żyli? Ami: Co? To ile wy macie lat? Kayden: Nie isteniejemy w czasie, jestem teraz, jestem wczoraj, jestem 50 lat temu, jestem 100 lat później, ale nie mam wieku Alex: Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Kayden: Gdybyście tylko znali prawdę o Rexie Pit: Jakim Rexie? Jaką prawdę? Kayden: Rex był w waszej grupie, ale wyczyściłem waszej trójce go z pamięci Alex: To dlatego nie pamiętamy ostatniego miesiąca? Kayden: Dokładnie Dans: To co z tym Rexem? Kayden: No więc on chciał znowu być zwykłym człowiekiem, mimo że jest Nighterusem i Feniksem w jednym, chciał ratować świat jako zwykły człowiek, a nie jako istota żyjąca tylko dla tego celu Mei: To on się urodził tylko dla tego? Kayden: Ależ nie, nie chce mi się całości opowiadać, ale po krótce, Rex przez przypadek z połową oka feniksa zabił starego Nighterusa, a ten zanim zginął rzucił na niego swoją rolę, przez co Rex nie może istnieć w czasie jak wy. A reszty nie chce mi się mówić, bo zaraz i tak wyczyszczę wam pamięć, Kejrax, Ignis Mundi - Kejrax po chwili stał się czerwono żółty, urosły mu smocze skrzydła i wzbił się do góry Kejrax: W domenie czystko pyrusowej jestem Ignis Ignis 50 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 377 200 punktów mocy Dans: Ej co to ma być, nie ma dodawania punktów słowami Ignis: Wy nic nie rozumiecie? Kejrax jest we mne zamknięty, ja jestem Ignis i jestem zupełnie innym bakuganem Kayden: SMA! Płomień świata Ignis 100 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 50 000 punktów mocy Pit: Co? SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia Kayden: SMA! Ognisty pawęż Ignis: Ogień duszy Ignis 200 000 punktów mocy WELTZL 25 000 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Wymiar aurory Kayden: To nie takie proste, ognisty pawęż cały czas działa hahahahahahahaha Ignis: Wielokrotny ogień Ignis 600 000 punktów mocy WELZTL 25 000 punktów mocy Alex: SMA! Tornado zniszczenia Kayden: Kejrax, aqua mundi - po chwili na cały polu walki znalazły się ogromnie ilości wody, a Ignis zmienił się na niebieskiego i zaczął pływać pod wodą Aqua 650 000 punktów mocy WELZTL 25 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Ta walka jest śmieszna czas ją zakończyć Mei: W pełni się z tobą zgadzam SMA! Magiczna kostka Aqua 325 000 punktów mocy WELZTL 50 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Kejrax, inuictus mundi Pit: Co znowu? Phoenix 325 000 punktów mocy WELZTL 50 000 punktów mocy Aqua zaświecił okiem, a po chwili zmienił się w prawdziwgo feniksa Phoenix: I co teraz dzieciaki? Nie widzicie, że nie macie szans? Ja: STOOOOP!!! Mei: Nie śpieszyłeś się Ja: Phoenix oculus, deactivate - Po chwili Kejrax wróciłem do normalnego wyglądu Kejrax: Co ty wyprawiasz? Mei: Pokaż mu Rex Ja: Ale Kayden ma rację, nie powiniście mnie znać Mei: Co? Ja: Niepotrzebnie was narażałem, lepiej będzie jak nie będzie ludzi, którzy będę wiedzieli o moim istnieniu Ami: Co ty wygadujesz? Kayden: Dobrze Rex, wiesz co robić? Ja: Tak, Kejrax Kejrax: Proszę bardzo, weź moją manę Ja: Przepraszam - po tych słowach wszedłem do umysłów bakugalaxy i zacząłem usuwać wszystko co było związane ze mną, a po chwili bez części pamięci wszyscy upadli na ziemię, oczywiście pamięć usunąłem także bakuganom - Gotowe, a teraz zabieraj swoją manę Kejrax: Nie sądziłem, że stać cię na coś takiego Ja: Mówiłem, popełniłem błąd, że chciałem być człowiekiem, lepiej żeby mnie nie znali, a teraz chodźcie, jak nas zobaczą teraz, to może być cień szansy, że kasacja pamięci dozna efektu yoyo, więc chodźmy Kayden: Racja, Kejrax do mnie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz